


An Exercise in Situational Danger

by bar2d2s



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Teen Titans Year One - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speedy/Robin, Teen Titans: Year One</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exercise in Situational Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 1/30/2011

"Watch where you're shooting, deadeye!"

Speedy watched in silent horror as one of his special exploding arrows hit the side of a building, causing a gargoyle and assorted bricks and mortar to rain down upon their fearless leader. "Robin! Hey, Boy Wonder! You okay?" There was a cough from amongst the wreckage.

"How many times," Robin's voice rasped, "Have I found myself on my back in rubble because of you, Harper?" Speedy chuckled weakly.

"Um, too many?"

"Right. End simulation." The demolished city block morphed back into the scenic view that was the Titans' cave headquarters. Robin brushed the dust out of his hair, shaking out his cape as he walked towards his new teammate. "You're an amazing archer, Roy. You just need to prioritize. I was handling the simulated bank robbers just fine, you should have been seeing to the hostages. If this had been a real bank robbery, and that had been a real building, well, I'm not sure I would be standing here right now."

Roy hung his head. Dick was right, as usual. If he hadn't been grandstanding, he would have noticed that he'd grabbed an exploding arrow, not a snare. And even then, he shouldn't have been shooting at the robbers. Superheroes exist to protect the people, even if it means letting a perp go free in the process. Robin noticed the glum look on Speedy's face, and grinned.

"If it's anything, Roy, you looked really hot when you were all worried about me." Roy's face broke into a wide smile, and he wound his arms around Dick's waist.

"It may have just been a simulation, but it still freaked me out. Can't let anything happen to my best bird now, can I?" He pressed a quick kiss to the Boy Wonder's lips. "You'd better go shower, you're still covered in cave grime. Garth and Wally will be back soon, and you know the drip will need to get wet." As Robin turned away, Speedy slapped him on the rump.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Rob. Couldn't help myself."


End file.
